


Unforgivable

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Affection, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Animal Attack, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Athletes, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Ideas, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Begging, Bickering, Big Sisters, Biology, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blushing, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Caught, Chaos, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Claiming Bites, Clinging, Coffee, Comedy, Coming of Age, Communication, Complete, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Denial, Desire, Destruction, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Early Mornings, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Evil Laughter, Face Punching, Family, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fever, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Furniture, Furniture Shopping, Futurama References, Groping, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hats, Healing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, In-Jokes, Injury, Insults, Interior Decorating, Intimacy, Intimidation, Japanese Character(s), LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Laundry, Lies, Little Brothers, Love, Love Bites, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Medicine, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Mischief, Mistakes, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mutual Pining, Necks, Nervousness, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Partnership, Pining, Plans, Power of Words, Pride, Punching, Punishment, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rebuilding, Reconciliation, References to Canon, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Revenge, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Seduction, Self-Denial, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Shyness, Single Parents, Sisters, Situational Humiliation, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneakiness, Soul Bond, Spooning, Stalking, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Sweet, Talking Animals, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Temptation, Tension, Threats, Tight Spaces, Touching, Trapped, Unexpected Visitors, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Wrestling, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: “Unforgivable.” It’s a word Takaishi Takeru uses so frequently, it might as well be his catchphrase. And Motomiya Daisuke is on the receiving end of a particularly loud earful. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Unforgivable

Unforgivable

Author’s Note: Set after Digimon Adventure 02 and prior to Digimon Adventure tri. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

“Unforgivable.” It’s a word Takaishi Takeru uses so frequently, it might as well be his catchphrase. And Motomiya Daisuke is on the receiving end of a particularly loud earful.

* * *

Motomiya Daisuke rolled over on the couch to rude noises coming from behind the wall, every cell in his body refusing to budge.

He didn’t remember requesting a 7 a.m. Saturday wake-up call.

“Unforgivable! Daisuke-kun, you left the toilet seat up! And where’s my hat? Don’t tell me you mixed it in with the darks in the laundry again! Are you listening? It’s _unforgivable_!”

Strenuously, last night’s drama trickled back into focus, one hazy brainbuster at a time. Daisuke had finished helping Takaishi Takeru move in his new furniture after an unfortunate mid-May noon when Patamon, loopy on Miyako’s home hay fever remedies, took out most of his human’s room with stray Air Shots.

After all that hard work, Daisuke was frisky and unabashedly psyched to christen the sheets. Disappointingly, Takeru saw differently, and punched him square in the jaw like he was some kind of garden variety stalker.

“Unforgivable!” Takeru yelled, just like he was now.

The athlete smooshed a cushion over his ears, trying to muffle his hearing. The bruise left by Takeru’s fist still ached, and Daisuke suddenly missed his stupid sister’s open-palm slaps. They hurt much less.

How did Iori put up with being Takeru’s Jogress partner?

For that matter, how did Daisuke put up with being Takeru’s boyfriend?

“Daisuke-kun, _get out of bed_!” the blond menaced above him. “Or I’ll never forgive you!”

In a knee-jerk reaction, Daisuke flew forward, almost colliding their foreheads. "You say that so often, it's lost all meaning!"

It took a while before Daisuke registered the smirk on Takeru’s face.

“Finally! He stirs!” The taller was in his lap, trapping Daisuke’s waist on his legs.

“Stop! We’ll wake your mom!”

“Oh, so _now_ you care about witnesses? That’s so unforgivable, I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson!” Takeru bit at his neck.

“Oops.”

Enter Natsuko, staring down on them, a coffee mug in hand. Daisuke shot pleading looks her way.

“I wasn’t even here…” She sipped the morning brew, wandering off to the kitchen.

Takeru grinned.

“I am _not_ forgiving you for this!” Daisuke growled, but toothlessly.

“Sure you won’t,” Takeru laughed, hand sneaking underneath Daisuke’s pajama top and finding his sternum.

And Takeru was right.


End file.
